Apples
by Otter and Tapir Writing Corp
Summary: Did you know ... reapers love apples?


This was a plan that needed the utmost care. Any mistake, and it would be fatal … over a thousand and twenty-two lives would be sacrificed in the aftermath. Holding the Death Note within his hands, he stared down from the skyscraper, unto the moving cars down on the road. This was it … he had a complete plan, but whether it will go through actually depended on a particular person.

Well, perhaps he was exaggerating.

---

"Misa-Misa lipstick – yay!" cheered the group of schoolgirls, chattering as giggling as they darted into a shop and out. With them was the ever-growing amount of shopping bags and the dwindling amount of their money, or yen. Walking on, they giggled and gossiped about the latest hot stuff, before heading into another shop to uh, ransack.

Well, they _were_ customers, after all. They just … bought a lot of stuff. Yeah, that was it.

The silhouette continued to watch the people walking up and down, the cars moving on the road. The girls entering the shops and exiting were duly noted by the being, not one single movement escaping his eyes as a hand holding a wooden pencil hovered over a dog-eared page, ready to write in it at a second's notice.

"There. _Kuku_," he chuckled, the graphite making marks on the notebook.

_Okita Shirai_

_Dies 5 seconds after stepping out of supermarket_

_Death due to choking on pretzel_

True to the words written on the black book, Okita Shirai had met with certain fate as he stepped out of the air-conditioning block. The pencil-wielding being watched the shopper step out of the building, munching on the pretzel he had brought with him into the supermarket.

Suddenly, the reverberating sound of a pained howl reached his ears. How annoying; he flinched from the sound, but a smirk soon appeared on his pale face. He was one step closer, one step closer to an accomplished mission and a job well done.

---

Sitting on a cliff was the very same being, watching the vehicles drive past him. His hair ruffled in the wind almost ominously, the pencil hovering in the very same position as before, a mere half an inch above the Death Note. As soon as a red-colored truck hurtled past, a smile gently made itself known upon his face.

He got up from his sitting position and walked across the road with extreme calmness. Perhaps it was the lack of cars, or the sheer confidence he exuded – not one sound of horns blaring was heard, or the screeching of tires. Having gotten to the other side, the pencil continued to hover before the Death Note.

"And in three seconds …"

---

Tears streaked across a woman's face as she sniffed sadly. Why did he … why did he have to die? She told him not to talk while eating; she told him everything he shouldn't do. Yet … he had died from not listening to her advice. Pained, the woman stepped on the oil, taking a turn dangerously. Yet – that swerve didn't bring her to Death's door.

"Shirai …" she moaned, lifting a hand off the steering wheel to wipe a tear from her face.

---

"Two seconds."

_Feh, this was easy – too easy._

---

A scream pierced the sea breeze as the truck collided with the safety barriers, smashing through it and leaving the vehicle dangling by its last strand on the cliff's edge.

He smirked. His plan had succeeded.

Striding casually towards the truck, his eyes swept past the casually yet nicely painted exterior of the truck.

_Okita Fruits – we deliver right to your doorstep!_

"Humans are such interesting creatures," commented the being, stepping into the still-cool interior of the truck.

A hand slowly found its way into a crate, fingers brushing against the smooth skin of an apple. The scent of it soon reached his nostrils. He inhaled, taking in the sweet, sweet scent of the fruit. Once again, he was reminded of how vastly different apples were in this world and his original one.

The police weren't going to arrive anytime soon, he was sure of that –

Shinigami Ryuk sat down amongst the fruit, took out an apple, and bit into it.

---

_Okita Kisayu_

_Saddened by the death of her brother_

_Sends fruit to the Yoshida apartments the day after her brother's death at 3 p.m._

_Crashes truck into safety barrier_

_Dies upon impact with steering wheel; airbags fail to function_

_Death discovered three hours later by police_

_---_

Tapir: This little thing here's done by me and beta'd by Otter.


End file.
